The Ice cream Man
by OhMyLeppy
Summary: It's the summer holidays, so Watari is taking a small job as an Ice cream vendor at the beach This, of course, is under the influence-or constant pestering- of nine year old L. Things get bad when a little seven year old does the unthinkable and L gets very angry.


It was an extreamly hot day, about 45 degrees. Watari was working as an ice cream vendor at the local beach. It was L's idea that he should, as it would be good to all the other children. Watari had a sneaking suspicion that the little kid had just wanted more ice cream.

Since it was so hot, it wasn't hard to find a lot of costumers. In fact, they seemed to flock to him, most holding giggling or squealing kid's hands. "Hm, I hope it doesn't carry on with this heat." thought Watari, wiping sweat from his brow. He felt a rythemytic tapping on his side and looked down to see nine year old L grinning up at him, ice cream all over his face. 'I see the sugar is starting to take effect.' Watari thought, amused.

"Could I please have another one, Watari?" L asked, looking up at him with big, hopeful eyes.

Watari chuckled. "Of course." he said, handing another ice cream to a smiling child. "What flavor would you like?"

"Ooh! I want a triple scoop of raspberry swirl, with two scoops of chocolate and one scoop of vanilla- no, strawberry!" L asked.

Watari raised in eye brow. "Is that all?"

"Yes, for now at least." L confirmed happily. One of the only things that brought out the child in him was ice cream, as well as cake.

Watari handed him his ridiculously large ice cream. L's eyes widened ridiculously large as he took his treasured prize. While L savored his ice cream, Watari looked around for any more costumers and noticed a small, blonde, curly haired boy hiding behind a chair. The boy, who looked about seven, was watching, well, he was watching the ice cream stand. He looked rather left out. Smiling, Watari made another ice cream and held it in the direction of the shy boy. The boy looked alarmed at having been spotted and hid further behind the chair.

"It's okay." Watari called to him. "You can have it." But instead, the boy ran off. Watari frowned slightly, before being distracted as he hurried to serve a haggard looking woman with five children. The kids all seemed to want different flavors for every scoop they had.

"HEY!" Watari whipped around at the noise to see a furious looking L, the small blonde boy starting to tear up on the ground, and L's ice cream splattered on the side walk.

Watari was not stupid. He knew L well enough to piece things together. But he thought it was only fair to ask what happened. Unfortunately, it didn't come out that way.

"L? What did you do?"

"_I_ didn't do anything! It was all _his_ fault!" he shouted, pointing at the boy who was on the verge of tears. Watari helped him up. "Hello, I'm Watari. **(AN: Yeah yeah, I know, alias'. I get confused! Just go with it!)** What's your name?"

The boy sniffled. "I'm Connor." he mumbled.

"Okay, Connor. Are you okay?" Connor nodded, but Watari could tell he was lying because of the way he held his stomach. "Are you sure?"

Connor glanced at L, who glared back. "My tummy hurts a little."

"Hm, well maybe an ice cream will help?" Connor's eyes lit up and he nodded. "Okay, then. What type do you like?"

"Vanilla...please?" Connor added.

Watari nodded. "Okay, you sit here and I'll get you one. L, please come with me." L nodded slowly, probably realising that he was in trouble. Once they were a safe distance from Connor, Watari knelt down in front of L. "Now, is there something you want to tell me?"

L stared hard at the ground before snapping his head back up. "It wasn't _my_ fault! _He_ tried to eat _my_ ice cream!"

"Did he? Because he seems too shy to do something like that."

"He did! Well, sorta, I turned around and his face smacked into my ice cream! That counts as trying to eat it!"

"Really? And then what did you do."

L's eyes widened guiltily. "What do you mean?"

"Well, when I got there he was on the floor and was almost crying. Care to explain?"

"Um, I kicked him. In his stomach. I didn't mean to be so violent!...He tried to eat my ice cream!"

Watari sighed. "I've told you, never kick unless it's self defense. No, you weren't protecting you're ice cream! Now, go apologise to that poor boy." L nodded.

"Yes, I'm sorry." L admitted sadly.

"Here," Watari handed L two ice creams, one vanilla, one strawberry. "Give the vanilla to Connor and apologise. You never know, you may make a new friend."

"Hello Connor." Connor flinched away, eyes flickering back and forth between L's eyes and the ice cream. "Here." L said, holding out one to Connor. Hesitantly, he took it.

"Thank you." he mumbled.

L sat next to him. "I'm L."

"I'm Connor."

"I'm sorry I kicked you. I was being mean and childish."

Connor looked surpirised, before shrugging and mumbling "S'okay, I'm sorry I got you in trouble."

"It's okay. It was my fault really. I was the one who wacked into you."

Connor gave a small, shy smile. "Then, maybe, we could be friends? Even for just the summer, I'm staying with my daddy here, but I have to go back to my mummy after summer."

L smiled. I guess once you started talking to Connor, he wasn't so shy after all. "Sure, we can be friends. If only for the summer."

"How long are you and your Poppy going to be here?"

L let out an actual giggle, before frowning. 'That was unusual' he thought. "Watari isn't my grand father. He does look after me, though. He's going to be an ice cream man here for the whole summer- well, now he is!"

"Okay. Wanna go play?"

"Uh, okay. I'm not really good at playing."

Connor grinned, one of his top teeth were missing. "It's okay, I'll teach you!"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Connor? Connor!? Connor where are you!?" A desperate man's voice shattered the beach's happy atmosphere. Watari looked up as a middle aged man searched frantically around him.

"Excuse me?" he called to him. The man looked up and ran to him.

"Yes?" he asked breathlessly.

"Does the Connor you're looking for have blonde curly hair? And is he missing one of his front teeth?"

"Yes! You've seen him right!?"

"He's right over there." Watari pointed further right of him, where two small boys were playing together in the sand. Just then, an excited squeal came from that direction as the blonde boy started to chase the dark haired one around with sand.

"Oh thank God! I told him to wait outside the bank, but he was gone as soon as I left!"

"I think that was my fault." Watari gestured to his stand.

"Oh, ice cream. Of course." The man gave a slightly hysterical laugh. "Thank you for looking after him. I'm Eric."

"I'm Watari."

"Oh, did he get any ice cream? Don't worry, I'll pay for what ever he took!"

"Don't worry. I kind of owed it to him, or really, my boy did."

"Oh, okay. Is the dark haired one your grandson?"

"Oh," Watari chuckled. "No. But he is like a son to me. It's nice to see him acting like a child for once."

Eric smiled. "Yeah, they won't be kids for ever."

Watari smiled back. "Yes, it's nice to see him happy."

**AN: Oh God... I write bratty!L like Mello! Oops...**


End file.
